


lost in his head

by britishtwat



Category: Lost
Genre: Being Lost, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishtwat/pseuds/britishtwat
Summary: hurley was so tired.tired of being pitied, tired of himself.
Relationships: Hugo Reyes/Libby Smith
Kudos: 1





	lost in his head

Hurley stared at the fire, watching it crackle and spark. the flames licked the branches and he watched as they engulfed the leaves.  
burying his head into his knees, he sniffled.  
he felt so lonely.  
lost in his head.   
would he ever be free from those fucking numbers? they followed him everywhere, bringing misery to everyone around him. it wasn't fair.  
the bearded man sat cross legged in the sand, far from camp, nearer the trees. he looked up at the stars.  
it was a cold night.  
his eyes stung as he stared at the flames.  
everyone hated him. he just took up space. a LOT of space. he was useless.  
just the fat guy everyone pitied and tolerated.  
and Libby, well, she just pitied him too, that's probably why she hung out with him.  
he missed his ma.  
Hurley picked up a stick and prodded the fire, ignoring the tears tracing down his freckled cheeks.  
why couldn't he just control himself? why did he have to eat so much?  
god, he hated himself.  
Hurley pushed back his long curly hair, and stared out at the ocean. he couldn't see much, of course, not in the dark, but he could hear the waves crashing against the shore.  
he was sick of the sound.  
he was so sick of being... him.  
he was tired of living.  
"Hugo?" a familiar voice called out further down the beach.  
he sighed, and continued prodding the flames.   
Libby appeared from over the sand dune, and started towards him.   
"hey, you okay" she asked softly, voice laced with concern.  
he shook his head slightly, sniffling.   
he couldn't articulate the dark cloud surrounding him into words.   
Libby sat down in the sand next to him, taking his hand gently, setting the stick aside.   
she didn't need words to understand.   
pulling him into her embrace, she held him as his shoulders shook with muffled sobs.

he was a little less lonely.   
a lot less lost.


End file.
